jacktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
December 2019
Timeline December 1st: Jack would make a post on his twitter about the recent parody accounts and telling his fans to report them for "imitation". While later in the day getting into a twitter argument with his old friend KingRyan VA with Ryan stating in the end "AND YOU LITERALLY ARE DENYING THE FACT THAT YOU’VE DONE SHIT WRONG. FUCK OFF JACK. YOU RUINED ME AND MY MENTAL HEALTH , NOW I WILL RUIN EVERYTHING OF YOURS....." December 2nd: '''This day would see Jack using twitter more often, maybe as a different social outlet other than Discord. He would go on to tweet against Donald Trump by saying, "Even Dutch Van Der Linde agrees that Trump needs to go! #UnfitToLead." He would get more aggressive against the new parody accounts by tweeting how he reported (@OGJacktropolis) and even calling him a "lying and sniveling coward." This would also be the day that the trolls find Jack's TikTok account and start to make fun of it. He would end the day by retweeting different posts about how TCS and Ellie Godelia are pedophiles in the GMOD/SFM Community. '''December 3rd: '''Jack would start the day off with a new found ego by tweeting, "Lol pretty much all my posts harassing/criticizing BIG members of the Splatoon GMOD Cesspool have been found, spread around, and turned against me. I couldn't care any less, tbh. I'm out of that God forsaken land anyways. See you with my new history content, Splatfags! LMAO" showing how blind Jack can be sometimes. During the end of the day, Jack would get into an twitter argument with the parody account (@OGJacktropolis) in which he gets furious and tweets out "@OGJacktropolis and @STropolis are both fucking clowns. Report their accounts and get them off of the internet. Imitation and targeted harassment have no place in my life." '''December 8th: '''Jack would make a return to animating by making a update video and making art in Gmod to celebrate his return, the reaction from the community would be mixed with some people saying he only retired to get attention. '''December 9th: The Wiki would go on a hiatus for a month, ending on the 16th of January, 2020. December 13th: On Friday the 13th, bad luck would strike Jack as his close friends Astro and Scott would leave him behind and would get his Discord server and account hacked, as well as his twitter this would abruptly end Jack's return and still go into "retirement". December 15th: '''Jack would get his Discord hacked for a second time, with him tweeting "My Discord Account keeps getting hacked, with this most recent one being the worst. All my servers were deleted, and all of my friends were unfriended and blocked. I don't understand what these hackers are trying to accomplish by doing this. Leave me alone, please." He would quickly respond to this tweet with "If you really want me to "better myself," hacking into my personal shit won't back you up. Instead it makes you look like the antagonist of the situation. Let me be and stay out of my life." '''December 25th: Jack would celebrate Christmas by getting his social media accounts hacked, ''again. ''He would make a tweet about it saying "Why do these people feel the need to hack me on a day which is supposed to be peaceful and drama-free? Also, what do they think they are accomplishing by hacking ME? This makes them look like the bad ones, not me." '''December 26th: '''Jack would post DeviantArt about what he got for Christmas, with him saying "I've been seeing a lot of people post their gifts from Christmas, so I thought I would hop on the bandwagon. My Christmas Gifts: Articles of clothing, Pajamas, Tons of Board/Card/Party Games, Fireball Island (Board game I've wanted), Money from my family, Benefits in Read Dead Redemption Online, An authentic American Quartermaster Sergeant Trenchcoat from The First World War. Well, there you go. If you received more gifts than I did, please don't rub it in. I couldn't care less. '''December 31st: '''Jack would tweet out "Goodbye 2019. This year was an absolute disgrace for me. Let's hope that 2020 shines bright for my future online and in college! Happy New Year, all!" BE WORKED ON Category:Timeline